Not So Innocent After All
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: **Kendall Smut** Everyone thinks he's so innocent, but after that interview, the truth was let out of the bag...


**A/N I got this idea from the Kendall picture that emerged last night of him in Cologne, Germany wearing the black v-neck and looking scruffy. It just did things to me, hehe. Also, I'd like to add that I took a small suggestion from the wonderful Denise DEMD and added it in here, something that Kendall said himself in the interview with Zach Sang, about everyone having their own 'number'. Enjoy! Oh yeah, the end is shit, I'm not good with endings :P**

You instruct the cabby on where to take you and just as soon as he puts the car in gear, the opposite back door opens and a blonde man hops in, closing the door quickly and smiles at you awkwardly. "Umm, sorry", he offers a quaint apology.

You shrug, a bit caught up in his eyes, which are a stunning shade of emerald green. The cabby turns around and asks where the man needs to go, but the blonde's full eyebrows knit together in confusion. You smile to yourself, knowing exactly who this man is sitting next to you. You're also very award of the fact that he has no idea what the gray haired man behind the wheel is saying considering he's speaking in German, and the man beside you...well he's American. He's Kendall Schmidt, one half of the duo Heffron Drive and one quarter of the boyband Big Time Rush.

"He's asking the address of where you're going", you inform Kendall politely, wondering just how the hell your heart isn't beating out of your chest right now with anxiety. Your eyes roam over his slim frame, completely entranced by the black v-neck he's wearing that's covered in sweat, and a jolt of arousal rushes straight down to your core.

"Oh. Umm, the Schlosshotel Lerbach here in Cologne", Kendall tells you, to which you relay to the driver and the car pulls out into the street amidst the other late night traffic.

You turn to Kendall. "That's where I'm going, too", you clear your somewhat raspy throat and then smirk, not letting onto the fact that your voice is waning because you were just at his show with his friend Dustin Belt screaming your head off like every other fangirl present for the concert.

"Cool", Kendall replies, which is interrupted by a beeping coming from the other side of the car. Out of the corner of your eye, you watch as he takes his phone from his pocket and holds it up to his ear, beginning to talk.

Not wanting to intrude in his personal business, you remove yours from your purse that's sitting on your lap and scroll through your twitter feed for the remainder of the car ride, the both of you not speaking to eachother in the backseat until you arrive at your destination.

Kendall climbs out first, holding the door open for you and taking your hand to help you out. You give him a quick thank you and enter the hotel, not wanting to look like a fool by throwing yourself at him, and just revel in glee that you got to spend five minutes sitting alongside of Kendall Schmidt.

You stop in the almost empty lobby to speak to a business associate, which only takes a few moments and then are headed to the elevator when you hear someone yelling, "Wait!". Unsure if it's directed at you or someone else, you turn around slowly and come face to face with Kendall.

"Hey", he slips his hands in his pockets and rocks nervously on his heels. "I'm a little lost and don't quite understand what they told me at the reception desk. Do you think you could help me find my room?"

"Sure", you answer, hastily pulling your eyes away from the thin patch of chest hair peeking out from the neckline of his shirt and reach for the keycard in his hand, giving it a glance. "Come this way", you wave with your hand and step inside the elevator. Without a second to spare, the door closes behind the two of you and Kendall looks around.

"So do you like have a name or something?", the question comes out awkwardly, making you giggle.

You tell him and then the ding signalling you're on the correct floor fills your ears, and the two silver doors part. You step out and walk down the hallway, past two doors and pause to the one on the right. "Right here", you say.

"Thanks, I really appreciate that", you watch silently as he slips the card in the slot and the door opens.

"No problem. Have a good night", you say and attempt to walk away but are stopped when Kendall steps in front of you. He's quite closed. His eyes fall to the floor and then back to you with a sideways smile.

"I was wondering if you'd want to hang out for a bit or something."

A yawn slips up, making you laugh. "I'd love to, but it's late and I have work early in the morning", you tell him.

You watch his eyes darken and his head tilts to the side. You can practically see the gears turning inside his brain as he drags his tongue along his lower lip while his eyes attach themselves to your chest, watching your breasts heave up and down with each breath. Against your will, you feel your body temperature begin to rise. "I'd really like to spend some time with you", his straightforwardness takes you by surprise.

"The sweet, innocent Kendall Schmidt inviting me into his room late at night. What would people say?", you joke back. Just because he's famous doesn't mean you'll let him in your pants with the snap of his fingers.

"I don't care what anyone says", he moves a wee bit closer, pushing your hair back off your shoulders and dancing his fingertips across your collarbone. "I'm a man with wants and needs, and I have a number just like everyone else", his voice drops an octave.

"Number huh?", you raise an eyebrow quizzically. "I'm not quite sure what you mean by that."

His eyes narrow and he lowers his face to yours. "We all have a number. People we sleep with and hook up with", he shrugs and speaks nonchalantly.

"I-", you open your mouth but his index finger comes up to your lips, shutting you up and making your eyes widen.

"I'm not the naive young boy everyone thinks I am. And quite frankly little lady, I think I could teach you some things." His voice is husky and amusement laces his eyes when he feels your shiver as his fingers run up your arm to the thin strap of your dress.

Your mouth hangs open in shock, and with a step forward, his torso is pressed against yours, pushing you back into the wall. Before you can protest, his mouth covers yours, a dark chuckle escaping his chest as you gasp, allowing his tongue to delve inside the foreign territory. All of your willpower fades away as he explores the cavern and you allow him to take the lead.

Brazenly, Kendall takes hold of your knee with his large hand and pulls it upwards, tucking it around his hip, not letting it go. You grip his shoulders for balance, your body betraying you by letting out a moan as his hand ascends your bare thigh, pushing your dress up as he goes. You grab his wrist, trying to stop him but his thumb skims the folds of your most intimate area over your panties, and your head tips back. The blonde's teeth catch your lower lip, giving it a painful tug as he transitions to your neck.

His fingers sneak inside your undergarment, two fingers slipping effortlessly inside of your silken walls while his thumb works your clit and he mouths the sensitive spots of your neck. He smirks his approval into your flesh at finding you damp and waiting for him. Too many feelings are swarming through you and it only takes a matter of seconds until your mind is spinning out of control. The coil in your womb is tightening rapidly, your core warning you of it's impending release. You're frantically yanking at the short locks of Kendall's hair, squirming restlessly from his touch when he picks up the pace and whispers in your ear to let go.

As if he controls your very being, your muscles clench around his digits and you fall apart, grasping onto his shoulders for dear life through the exquisite pleasure.

When it ebbs away to nothing and your leg falls limply back to the floor, you sigh, grateful that the dim hallway covers the blush on your cheeks. "I really should get going now", you don't dare look into his eyes as you speak, shame making your face even hotter.

"I can't let you go just yet", he argues, his voice as smooth as melted chocolate. Moving two fingers under your chin to make you look at him, he curls his fingertips just under your ear and moves them up and down like a scratching motion, leaning in an inch away from your lips. His other hand that's holding your hip trails up your side and over your breast, his palm grazing your nipple, setting your body aflame all over again. "I want to taste you, to drink in all the pleasure I give you with my mouth. Then I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't remember your name or mine."

You stare at him speechless, seconds passing by with his eyes boring into yours vehemently until he leans in and puts his lips against yours, at the same time pinching your nipple gently with his thumb and forefinger. "Say yes", he utters in a pleading manner.

All you can do is nod, your greedy body craving more of the ecstasy you just experienced, and you willingly follow in a haze as he takes your hand and drags you into his room, closing the door behind both of you with a swift kick of his foot.

With a shrug of his arms to release the backpack off of his back, Kendall closes the distance and engulfs your mouth in a passionate kiss, his fingers finding their way to the zipper at the back of your dress and sliding it down. He takes a brief moment to kiss each of your shoulders and slip the material off your arms, then steps back to take in your almost naked form. You went bra-less, and the cool rush of air over your naked breasts peaks your nipples.

This action doesn't go unnoticed by Kendall, and his hands cup your breasts, caressing the tissue while purposely ignoring your nipples. Now that you're behind closed doors, you have no problem starting your own exploration of the popstar's body, and you smooth your palm over the front of his manhood, your breath hitching in your throat at his unexpected impressive size.

He jerks back suddenly, obviously super sensitive from your recent occurences. Giving him a challenging look, you extend your arms out to his jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping the denim, then giving them a rough yank down to the middle of his thighs. You sink down to your knees in front of him and proceed to take down his boxers. Next, you curl your hand around his shaft and give it one pump, marveling at the drop of pre-come that drips from the bright red head. He takes in a sharp intake of air as your tongue laps at the bitter yet salty liquid, then forcefully takes hold of your face by each side and pushes you off of him. "Take your panties off and get on the bed", he orders with a dangerous tone and sheds himself of all of his clothes, the atmosphere of the room changing to something you don't quite comprehend. It's filled with lust, but his gentle nature from before is gone.

You're filled with a new sense of excitement and can't bring yourself to go against his wish, so you take your time rolling the lace underwear down your legs and then prance over to the bed and take a seat at the edge, giving your eyes the chance to leisurely roam over his body, from his broad shoulders to the patch of hair in the middle of his chest. Then to his tummy, when tattoos on each of his biceps catch your attention. He moves away to grab a condom from his bag, while you sit there quietly waiting for the incredibly sexy man to join you.

When he does, he pushes you onto your back and scoots you up the bed, pushing your legs open and placing open mouthed kisses up one thigh and then the other before settling both legs over his shoulders. The wet heat of his tongue licking up your folds causes you to cry out. "You taste so good", he utters and slips the orifice even deeper, making it's way to your bud that's filled with a million little nerve endings.

"Ahh fuck", you grip onto the sheets and tighten your thighs around the sides of his head when a finger is inserted inside of you, brushing perfectly against your sweet spot. The digit pumps at a rapid pace, his tongue quickening as well until white dots explode from behind your eyelids as you're once again pushed to the edge. All movements cease and Kendall peeks his head up, making you whimper.

"Ask me for it. Beg me", his chin is glistening with your essence.

The short hairs extending from his sideburns and peppering his chin remind you that he's not some unexperienced kid and he's not going to give you want you want until you do what he says.

"Please", your voice is high pitched and needy.

"Nuh-uh", you're gonna have to do better than that." Loving his dominant position, Kendall blows a breath of hot air over your center, making you even more desperate.

"Touch me. Please, I need it, Kendall. I need your touch", you try to rock your hips up into his face, but he moves away, settling his chin on your abdomen with a devious grin. You get ready to question him on it but your eyes close and you give a wail as his thumb meets just the place you need it to be.

Content being cocooned in the bliss behind your eyelids, your eyes fly open when you feel Kendall's cock slide inside of you. It's so good, so right, the sight of him hovering above you with sweat dampened hair and beads of perspiration dripping from his forehead, his muscles bulging out, the way his lips form an O, and his face scrunches up with pleasure as he pulls out and thrusts back inside of you, pushes you to climax. You tense up, all but screaming, "Oh...oh gosh...K-Ken-daaaaall", as you're sent tumbling into the abyss of ecstasy, your nails biting furiously into his sides.

You're quivering from the intensity of your orgasm when you come down, wanting nothing but to slump into the mattress listlessly and regain your composure, but Kendall has other plans for you. He flips you over onto your stomach and drags you up by your hips, leaning his chest over yours and pushing your arms to the pillows in front of you. You clutch the edges of the pillowcases and brace yourself for him.

Kendall doesn't let you down, holding onto your shoulders, he slams his hips into your backside, filling you up with every inch of him. The twinge of pain as his head rams into your cervix spirals into a new pleasure, fueling you with a new hunger. The next thrust comes just as hard but slower, and you grow impatient waiting for more, bucking back into him, earning you a growl from Mr. Schmidt and a sharp slap to your ass.

"I'm in control", he tells you, grabbing a fistful of your hair and tugging it back. "Got it?"

"Yes", you answer breathily.

"Ok then", he lines himself back up with your entrance and leans over you again, nibbling on your earlobe, taking his time entering you once again. "You're so tight it's making me insane", he murmurs, taking a harsh nip at your pulsepoint before pushing you up onto your knees so that you're practically straddling him, while he's resting on his shins. This angle is too perfect, giving him the right access to your g-spot and with a few rough drives that have you crying out both from the beautiful mixture of pleasure and pain, you're coming yet again, squeezing him wildly as he pants behind you, out of breath, his hands playing with your breasts as his hips stutter into yours with no rhythm whatsoever, his seed spurting inside of you repeatedly until he has nothing left to give.

"Oh God", he bites your shoulder, allowing you to slump into him as he holds your weakened, worn out body up.

...

A rustling noise wakes you up and your eyes open to a room filled with sunlight. You blink against the brightness, observing as Kendall sets down a styrofoam cup and a paper bag, both with the logo from the bakery from down the street, and a bottle of advil. He takes a seat on the edge of the bed beside you and pushes the hair back off your head. "I didn't think you were ever going to wake up", he comments with a smile.

You shrug and wince as you sit up, almost every single muscle in your body sore and screaming out in pain from last night's activities. Sensing this, Kendall hands you the coffee and opens the medication bottle, tapping two pills out onto his palm and extending them to you. "Take these, they'll help", you see him fighting the urge to smile, most likely extremely satisfied with himself. To be honest, you have no idea how he's so peppy and cheerful, only getting by with two hours of sleep.

"Thanks", you reply after swallowing the medicine and tip your head to the side in question as you watch him take a muffin out of the bag and break a piece off, holding a chunk up to your mouth.

"Eat up darlin', you'll need your energy for what I have in store for you", he tells you with an evil wink.


End file.
